eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam White
Storylines Adam first appears when he is in a group of men who give Carl's former prison cellmate Derek Branning a beating after running his car off the road and chasing him. In February 2013, Kirsty's husband Max Branning goes to Adam's house to find Kirsty. Kirsty has a bruise on her neck, and realising Adam caused the injury, Max punches him. Adam and another man then beat Max after locking him inside the house. In May, Adam starts calling Kirsty, as Carl is due to be released from prison. Kirsty worries that they will track her down so Max returns with his brother Jack Branning to confront Adam again. Adam punches Max so Jack throws him to the ground and the brothers order him to stop contacting Kirsty. In August 2013, Adam attacks Kirsty, asking her for money. Carl stops Adam, who did not know Carl would be there. Carl blames Adam for Kirsty marrying Max and their mother Nora White being in a care home, and Adam explains he owes money to somebody. Carl and Adam go to nightclub R&R, where Carl plans to sell drugs but they are confronted by Max and club owner Phil Mitchell. Carl then disowns Adam and he leaves. Adam returns in March 2014, in search for Carl, who has since been murdered by Ronnie Mitchell, alongside his mother, Nora. Ronnie lies to both of them about her identity, claiming to be her sister Roxy, who had been Carl's girlfriend, and says she does not know where he went. However Adam knows she is lying as Carl had sent Adam a photo of himself and Roxy together. Adam later kidnaps Lexi Pearce, which displeases his mother. Phil and Ronnie track them down, demanding Lexi back. The Whites demand to know what happened to Carl in return for the baby. When the Mitchells are hesitant to provide an explanation, Adam loses his patience but Phil warns him off harming Lexi and takes Lexi off Adam. Nora begs them for answers and Ronnie breaks down and admits that she killed Carl, leaving a distraught Nora and Adam shocked. Ronnie and Phil return with Lexi, and give her back to her mother Lola Pearce who is unaware of what has happened. Phil tells Ronnie she has to deal with Adam and Nora or he will. Ronnie then gets Market Inspector Aleks Shirovs to attack Adam and beat him up. Ronnie takes Phil to visit Adam in hospital after Aleks's assault on him whilst Nora sits beside his bedside. Ronnie warns both Nora and Adam off hassling the Mitchells further, threatening them with more violence. Ronnie and a disturbed Phil then leave. Adam and Nora have not been seen since. In Adam's first appearance, he is credited as "Thug", but his name was revealed in his second appearance. In August 2013, Heat said of Adam: "As if having bad boy Carl on the Square wasn't bad enough, now his brother Adam has popped up as well. And he's even more of a villain than Carl." Adam returned on the 10 March 2014 and departed on 17 March 2014 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Villains